<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knights &amp; Spells by KokoLockhart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065695">Knights &amp; Spells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoLockhart/pseuds/KokoLockhart'>KokoLockhart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Romance, Squall being a meanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoLockhart/pseuds/KokoLockhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're-going-to-like-me, you're-going-to-like me... Did it work?" Damn right it did. — a collection of squinoa drabbles/one-shots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. looking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rinoa hummed cheerfully as she looked at herself in the mirror with glee. This black night dress was really comfy! It was a little short, only reaching up to her mid thigh but she thought she looked good in it. It'd been a while since she wore something like this.</p><p>She caught Squall's gaze looking at her from the mirror and grinned as she immediately turned around. He quickly averted his eyes down to his laptop and Rinoa could see his cheeks turning a small pink shade of red.</p><p>"Squall, how many times do I have to say it's okay to look?" she asked him, her hands on her hips whilst she walked towards him.</p><p>He didn't answer, more like he didn't <em>want</em> to. His eyes were solely focused on the screen and Rinoa only giggled behind her hand. She climbed up on the bed with him and closed the lid of his laptop before setting it to the side. She wrapped her arms his neck and left a chaste kiss on his lips. "You're so silly! I'm your girlfriend, remember? Besides, I like having your eyes on me like that!"</p><p>Squall gave her a hesitant unsure look, his words fumbling. "...I know."</p><p>She giggled again, rubbing their noses together and then gave him another smoldering kiss. "Do you like the dress?"</p><p>He swept his eyes down and then up, but Rinoa caught them lingering on her chest for a second before he locked their gazes again. "You... look nice."</p><p>Rinoa hummed teasingly. "I thought you would, thank you. The only time you've ever seen me in a short dress like this was the white one back from our dance!"</p><p>A small smile crept up Squall's lips. "Yeah... that <em>was</em> short."</p><p>She laughed and lightly hit his arm, blushing a little herself. "I'm glad you're at least loosening up since you're such a rock, Squall!"</p><p>He rolled his eyes with a grunt, his unspoken alternative for 'whatever'. "Out of all the things you could've compared me to, you chose a rock...?"</p><p>"Well, duh!" Rinoa said, "Do you realise how much effort it took me to get you out of your shell? You were such a meanie!"</p><p>Squall said nothing but Rinoa felt his arms tightening around her waist. She smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "You're lucky that I fell in love with you because you're the most handsomest, down to earth man I've ever met. Even when you're a big meanie most of the time."</p><p>"I'm still trying..." he trailed off nervously, his lips thinning uncomfortably, "To open up more. I'm not good at it yet."</p><p>"And that's okay, Squall!" Rinoa combed the back of his head, "I'd rather you take your time more than anything," she peppered kisses over his cheeks, "I love you sooo much!"</p><p>She bit back her snort when he was trying to hinder his blush but the warmth in his eyes when he looked at her wasn't mistaken. It never was. It was always enough for her. Squall may have not been good with words, but she was fine with it. She loved his awkwardness when it came to their relationship. And in general too! He was just so cute about it!</p><p>Rinoa blushed again when remembering he could hear her thoughts because of their bond. She never felt the need to close them out from Squall since everything she felt for him was real. She sent him a shy look, relaxing when a slight grin reached his lips.</p><p>"Hm, I'm so glad we're on this vacation together," she rested her head on his shoulder and muffled out a laugh, "I hope you're okay with me wearing a two piece bikini tomorrow though!"</p><p>Squall stiffened. "...Will you really?" he asked, a groan escaping his throat.</p><p>"That's right, <em>Commander,</em>" she teased and poked his nose, "But don't worry, I reserved a spot for us to be alone on the beach so I don't have to see you get arrested for murder!"</p><p>"It'd be worth it though," Squall muttered lowly, his already dark thoughts thinking of the consequences.</p><p>Rinoa didn't hear him and yawned, rolling off of him as she laid her head against the pillow when she felt her eyes weakening against her upcoming sleep. "Squall?" she murmured.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I love you..."</p><p>Squall smiled as he watched Rinoa fall into a deep slumber. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and soothingly rubbed her scalp; something he knew that always helped her sleep well at night. He shifted his head onto his pillow and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close as he gradually fell asleep himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. another time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were three things Squall Leonhart feared. <em>Surprisingly.</em></p><p>Losing, long pointless conversations and-</p><p>Rinoa loudly stomped into his office, looking the most ticked off he had ever seen her.</p><p>He gulped.</p><p><em>And</em> his angry girlfriend.</p><p>Squall breathed in quietly, trying not to show his nervousness as Rinoa slumped down on the seat opposite his desk.</p><p>"I thought you were getting off early today?!" she said, clearly upset that even when he was supposed to be with her for the remainder of today, he instead put work before everything else.</p><p>"...I know," Squall cringed at how ridiculous he sounded right now, "I will be but-"</p><p>"But what, Squall?" Rinoa crossed her arms and attempted to glare at him, something he always found funny because it never suited her... but he wouldn't tell her that, especially <em>not now</em> as he was probably in the midst of his <em>death bed</em>. "You promised we'd have dinner together tonight!"</p><p>While Squall could feel his irritation building, he knew better than to let it out on Rinoa. Her emotions were not to be played with and he learned that the hard way throughout their year long relationship. He was known for being a cold bastard most of the time, but it was always off limits when it came to the sorceress. He hated seeing her cry, especially when he would be the main reason why she would be.</p><p>Rinoa was the only one that could tackle him down. <em>Literally.</em></p><p>"I did..." Squall rubbed his eyes and then sighed, "I'm... sorry. A cadet got injured so I had to deal with that and then Xu suddenly had a stack load of files I needed to go through," he glanced over to the pile that was only half done, the sudden urge of throwing it all away tingling his fingers before he looked back at Rinoa, "I'm sorry, Rin. I hadn't realised the time."</p><p>Rinoa locked him against a pending gaze and he only rigidly stared at her, guilt wavering his face as a silent plea for her to forgive him for being such a screw up.</p><p>Suddenly, a sneaky smile crept up on her lips and Squall grew skeptical. Before he could say anything else, she got up from her seat and walked around his desk, landing unceremoniously onto his lap as she placed a quick kiss on his lips.</p><p>"W-What?" he stammered pathetically, a blush threatening his cheeks.</p><p>"It's okay, I forgive you!" Rinoa tightened her hold around his neck, "You know you could've called me, right? You have a phone, Squall! If you told me then, I would have totally understood. Well, maybe yell at you first but overall, I'd be fine with it. There's always Saturday, right?"</p><p>Squall was about to have a heart attack. Because <em>what?</em></p><p>He never understood how she could forgive him so easily. She wasn't supposed to! <em><strong>He</strong> was the dumbass here!</em></p><p>Hyne. He didn't deserve her. <em>At all.</em></p><p>"Rinoa..." Squall said but paused momentarily. Again, he looked at the stack of files and then back to his girlfriend as she leaned her head against his shoulder with a hum.</p><p>The paperwork wasn't going to be done by itself though...</p><p>...Maybe he could tell Xu-</p><p>"So, do you need my help with anything?" Rinoa asked.</p><p>Of course, she shocked him for the second time again in a span of two minutes. Squall blinked incredulously at her. "Huh?"</p><p>She smiled and shifted herself off of him. "If you're not gonna be able to have dinner and hang out with me tonight, then helping you here would be better than nothing, right?" Rinoa winked at him and saw the state of his desk, "Squall Leonhart, I never knew you could be such a mess fairy in your own office!" she huffed jokingly and started tidying things up, "The least you could do is sort everything into the right places so you wouldn't have to be so busy and stressed, mister!"</p><p>Squall sat there, dumbfounded as he watched her shuffling everything from his desk to their rightful cabinets and shelves in his office. Of course the stack of files he needed to go through were still in front of him but... he couldn't remember a time where his desk was this organised and cleaned. He'd clean it before, but as time passed on and his position as commander grew heavy, Squall just felt... tired all the damn time. He wouldn't even notice the mess until someone pointed it out, like Rinoa had done right now.</p><p>Again, he focused back onto the god forbidden stack that was glaring back at him.</p><p>He could... do them another time?</p><p>Rubbing his gloved hand against his forehead, he glanced at the mini clock stand on his desk.</p><p>He could do them another time. They weren't important right now.</p><p>Squall pushed his chair back and got up. Rinoa was still busy sorting out his shelf that she hadn't noticed his movement. He smiled and gently took hold of her arm to turn her around. Rinoa stopped what she was doing and blinked at him.</p><p>"Squall? What's wrong?" she asked him, her tone completely oblivious that he almost wanted to laugh.</p><p>"Let's go," he nodded off towards the door as he laced their hands together.</p><p>"Huh?" Rinoa let him pull her along outside his office and into the hallway, "But what about the reports? Don't you want to finish them?"</p><p>"Another time," the commander responded, "It can wait."</p><p>Because he was tired and felt like absolute shit. All he wanted to do is eat and then lay in bed, with Rinoa.</p><p>Rinoa anxiously bit her lip and tugged on his arm for them to stop walking. "But Squall... won't you get into trouble?"</p><p>"Nida and Quistis won't say anything and Xu will understand," Squall said and squeezed her hand reassuringly, "Let's go grab some fish and chips and then we can take a walk with Angelo."</p><p>Her hesitant eyes quickly lit up. "Really?!" Rinoa wasted no time and pulled him along to the elevator, "Then let's go, let's gooo!"</p><p>Seeing Rinoa's excitement caused him to smile again.</p><p>Yeah. All of that paperwork can damn well wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pretty please</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please, Squall?" Rinoa pleaded.</p><p>"No," Squall bluntly answered without looking at her, clicking away on his computer.</p><p>"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"</p><p>He ignored her.</p><p>"Pretty please with <em>two</em> cherries on top?" Rinoa pulled up two fingers at him and waved them across his face.</p><p><em>What did that even mean?</em> Squall thought exasperatedly. He fought off the headache trying to interfere with his work as he rubbed his forehead. "No, Rinoa."</p><p>"Three cherries?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Four cherries!"</p><p>"How about <em>no</em> cherries?"</p><p>"Meanie," she muttered jokingly at him.</p><p>Squall rolled his eyes. "Whatever."</p><p>Rinoa huffed, though his usual stoic reply made her laugh softly. She sighed, stretching her legs out against the seat she was sitting in as she came up with her final plan. He could never resist her after this!</p><p>She got up and gently used her hand to turn Squall's head. He arched a frustrated brow at her, making Rinoa grin in glee. "How about pretty please with," she sang and pecked his lips a couple of times, "Five kisses on top instead?"</p><p>Squall's entire face bloomed red and Rinoa giggled in victory as she watched him trying to come up with an answer. Oh, she loved catching him off guard like that. He looked so adorable!</p><p>"You should really stop doing that..." Squall finally mumbled and went straight back to his computer. His cheeks were still pink though. "And the answer is still no."</p><p>"Aww, Squaaaaall!" Rinoa whined and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind with hopes to get what she wanted as she continued to pepper kisses all over his face.</p><p>Surprisingly, Squall found himself unable to stop her when she did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. under the weather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He fought Seifer and had his forehead slashed, went through several years of torture, had Zell and Selphie's constant yelling and shouting in his ear, suffered through Laguna's unbearable desire to put closure on their father-son relationship.</p>
<p>But never <em>ever</em> had a headache like this.</p>
<p><em>Hyne</em>. He felt fucking awful.</p>
<p>Squall rarely got sick but after going through the cold winters of Trabia from his recent mission for <em>three straight days</em>, he forgot how bad having a damn fever was. He hated it. He hated how he couldn't get on with his work without that despicable throbbing feeling banging against his head. He hated how runny his nose was and how he kept sniffing all the time. His nose was as red as Rudolf.</p>
<p>He lay in his bed, head against his pillow as he wrapped the covers around himself. His room was warm enough but the effects of his fever didn't make it so.</p>
<p><em>Screw this,</em> he thought.</p>
<p>It was then he heard footsteps coming near his dorm that caught his attention. And they weren't just <em>any</em> footsteps. She liked to make them unique so that he'd <em>know</em> it would be her at the door.</p>
<p>Squall rolled his eyes at that.</p>
<p>Rinoa made herself inside as she held the key card and a few paper bags in her hands. "Hey you," she smiled at him and quietly shut the door behind.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Squall asked, grunting a little at his bluntness, "That didn't come out right."</p>
<p>To his relief, Rinoa just laughed at him. "Gosh, do you <em>want</em> me to leave?"</p>
<p>"No," he said immediately before wincing at the soreness of his throat, "Stay. Please."</p>
<p>Satisfied, Rinoa put the bags down and gave him the glass of water resting on his night stand. "Want me to make you some honey tea or something?" she cooed gently, helping him to drink some of the water.</p>
<p>"Yeah sure," Squall mumbled out and glanced at the bags she brought in, "What did you get?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I did some grocery shopping for you!" Rinoa said, putting the glass down as she shot him a playfully pointed look, "Seriously, Squall? How can you survive on coffee and toast in here? That's so boring!"</p>
<p>He didn't know how either. It was just a routine. He only ever ate one cooked meal a day from the cafeteria whenever he was working at the office. The other times would be when he and Rinoa would have dinner together on their night outs.</p>
<p><em>I really need to change my eating habits, </em>Squall sighed in his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Anyway," Rinoa picked up the bags and walked over to his small kitchen, "I'll cook up some dinner for you. What do you want? Lamb or chicken? I'm not taking no for an answer, Squall!"</p>
<p>"Chicken," he grumbled, unsure how to react about his girlfriend practically babysitting him.</p>
<p>"With chips or veggies?"</p>
<p>"...Chips," Squall answered meekly. He was okay with his vegetables but if chips were ever on the menu… he'd take it within a second.</p>
<p><em>On second thought… </em>"You can add broccoli too." Because he loved broccoli.</p>
<p>Rinoa giggled from the kitchen and prepared his honey tea before bringing it over to his hands. "You have the eating habits of a <em>five </em>year old, Squall."</p>
<p>He frowned, though it probably looked like a pout to her. She placed a soft kiss against his flushed cheek and then another on his forehead. "Kidding, kidding. You're such a sour puss, you know that?"</p>
<p>"Whatever."</p>
<p>"You know mister, I don't think you're in the position to be scoffing and rolling your eyes at me!" Rinoa wagged her finger at him, "You may be the Commander, but even that doesn't stem the fact that you're Mr. Boogie lips right now."</p>
<p>He groaned again, his cheeks reddening out of embarrassment. "Please don't call me that."</p>
<p>She leaned in and teasingly bumped their noses together. "Only because you said please."</p>
<p>Squall pulled away and rested his head against the headboard of his bed as Rinoa started cooking. The aroma of the food filled his half blocked nose. He enjoyed her cooking and he'd pick it over anything else he's ever had. There was just something so… Rinoa to it. She knew what he liked and disliked from the get go and would never make him eat things that would make him barf. Like shrimp.</p>
<p>He watched her scurry and roam around his kitchen, putting all the extra things she bought for him away and then going back to the stove to check on the food. Ever so slightly, he felt his lips curving upwards at the sight. "Rinoa," he called out before he could stop himself.</p>
<p>The raven haired female poked her head from the kitchen. "Yes?"</p>
<p>Squall paused for a pending moment, his cheeks warming up again. <em>I love you.</em></p>
<p>Rinoa snorted out a laugh, perfectly reading his mind. "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squall picked Rinoa up into his arms from the passenger seat of his car before he shut and locked it. Once he got to the door of their house, he dug the key in its lock as he stepped inside. He gently lay his girlfriend onto the couch in the living room and sat beside her, carefully watching.</p>
<p>Even in such a state, she looked beautiful. She really spoiled him with her dresses. She was wearing a short black dress, a drastic colour change from the previous white one she wore from their first dance almost two and a half years ago. He found that black really suited her in all different types of clothing and he didn't complain at all... since that was all there was to it in his own wardrobe. And of course, Squall wore his signature SeeD uniform as required.</p>
<p>Rinoa was upset throughout the entire party though.</p>
<p>After his talk with Cid, (which admittedly took longer than he would have liked), Squall found Rinoa sitting alone at one of the tables, an empty bottle of champagne next to her. Her head was leaned against the headrest of the chair and at first, he thought she was asleep but when he sat down next to her she was in fact wide awake. It surprised him, because Squall was already fearing for the worst. Whenever Rinoa got herself drunk, she was an absolute <em>mess.</em> She was already cheerful and talkative normally, but being drunk during it all? It was hell on Earth.</p>
<p>However today... something was definitely <em>off.</em> Squall tried his best to initiate a conversation with her but all he'd receive back were quiet murmurs of 'yes' and 'no'. It ended up being awkward the entire time since conversations, especially <em>long ones</em>, were something Squall wasn't really accustomed to let alone even <em>start one.</em> That was always Rinoa's job since she couldn't get enough of him, for a reason he couldn't pinpoint himself even to this day.</p>
<p>He quickly became... <em>uncomfortable.</em></p>
<p>Because Rinoa looked as if all the life had been sucked out of her.</p>
<p>Rinoa. <em>Being quiet. </em>It scared him, ironically.</p>
<p>And hyne. Squall never felt so <em>lost </em>before.</p>
<p>He felt bad enough that he was late but felt even more bad because he couldn't bear to see Rinoa... <em>like this?</em>  He was afraid to say anything out of order so mostly stayed quiet along with her until it was time to go home.</p>
<p>"Rinoa..." Squall gently pushed back some of her hair from her face with his fingers, "Rin?"</p>
<p>Rinoa turned her head from the side to look at him. He contemplated a little but went to ask anyway. "What's the matter?"</p>
<p>"Nothing," she murmured stubbornly.</p>
<p>He shook his head. "No, it's not nothing. Something's making you upset. I can feel it."</p>
<p>She stayed quiet and Squall waited patiently, knowing she wasn't in the correct state of mind. <em>He learned this from <strong>experience.</strong></em></p>
<p>Time passed and Rinoa slowly sat up, her knees pressing against her chest as she wrapped her arms around her ankles. "Are you happy with me?" she suddenly asked.</p>
<p>Squall stared at her, not sure if he heard correctly. "What?"</p>
<p>Rinoa looked back at him, more solemnly this time. "...Are you?"</p>
<p>"Of course I am," Squall immediately grabbed her hands into his, paranoia seeping into him, "What... What the <em>hell</em> is making you think I'm not?"</p>
<p>"I don't know," she sobbed helplessly and blinked out her tears, "I-I just feel like I'm forcing you-"</p>
<p>"You're not forcing me into <em>anything,</em> Rinoa," he cut her off sternly and gave her hands a soft squeeze, "It was my decision to become your Knight because I want to protect you forever." He watched as Rinoa took a deep breath, her lips quivering when more tears fell down her cheeks. "That's... not what's bothering you though, is it?" Squall whispered.</p>
<p>She nodded, rubbing her eyes as she whined, "People are so mean, Squall..."</p>
<p>Sighing, Squall gently pulled her towards him, "I thought you said they didn't bother you anymore?"</p>
<p>"They don't. It's just..." Rinoa sniffed, "Argh, sorry. I probably look awful right now."</p>
<p>"It's fine," Squall wiped away some of her tears with his thumb, "You'll always look beautiful to me," he smiled before going back onto the subject, "What did they say to you?"</p>
<p>Rinoa wrinkled her nose. "Just, you know…" She then changed her voice into a high pitched mocking tone, "<em>You're only here because the Commander is your boyfriend. You have no reason to be with Garden."</em></p>
<p>His lips bent into a frown. "Did you catch their faces?"</p>
<p>"No. I don't want you to throw them out, Squall."</p>
<p>"I won't."</p>
<p>"You will!"</p>
<p>"...<em>Probably.</em> But that's Cid's decision. I have no power over that," he said with a disgruntled look, "Rinoa, I'm sorry that this is happening to you and it shouldn't be. I don't know why people think they can just stick their noses wherever they want to, especially about this."</p>
<p>Rinoa rested her head against his chest. "It's okay, Squall. I guess it's just something I need to get used to, I already am actually. I don't think it would have bothered me so much if I didn't drink a lot."</p>
<p>"Yeah… " Squall let out wryly, "Next time I'm <em>not</em> letting you out of my sight when we're near alcohol."</p>
<p>"Hey, I'm not <em>that</em> bad right now!" she pouted at him.</p>
<p>"I know…" he told her, his expression serious, "I just don't like seeing you cry, Rin."</p>
<p>Rinoa smiled at him, her sobs and tears fading away as she rubbed their noses together. "Sorry. I'll try not to worry you too much anymore."</p>
<p>"No, it's okay," he reassured her and left muted kisses against her knuckles, "Just know I'm here if you need to talk about it."</p>
<p>"Does that mean barging into your office whenever I want to?" she joked.</p>
<p>Squall rolled his eyes. "You already do that."</p>
<p>Rinoa leaned closely against his face, her look growing hopeful. "You… don't find it annoying when I do though, right?"</p>
<p>He laughed quietly, pressing their lips together. "No, I don't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. busy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squall leaned back against his desk chair, craning his neck to get rid of the strain and aches he'd been enduring the entire time he'd been in his office for the day. The paperwork was done, Xu's constant bossing him around was done, Quistis's lectures were done.</p><p>
  <em>Thank Hyne. Never thought I'd say this but I need a god damn break.</em>
</p><p>He stood up, wincing a little at the strain in his legs and shook off the pins and needles threatening his feet. It was just past seven in the evening. Usually, he'd be at it till close to midnight but since he literally zoomed through the paperwork and did his best to drown out the noises that came into his office, <em>unattended</em>, and completed everything at lightning speed. He should get a medal.</p><p>Walking towards the exit door of his office, he wondered what Rinoa would be up to around this time.</p><p>As if on cue, Rinoa was walking, more like <em>rushing past</em> when he came out. "Hey-"</p><p>"Hey!" she quickly smiled at him, a pile of books in her arms. Squall thought she'd stop for him but to his complete bewilderment, she hadn't and kept walking and disappeared into the corner of the hall.</p><p>Squall blinked as the door shut behind him. <em>Well, that was odd.</em></p><p>She only started working as Cid's assistant yesterday so she was probably busy. Nothing to worry about there. He'd just grab some food and go back to his dorm for the rest of the night.</p><p>…</p><p>The next day after burning himself out in the training centre, Squall stepped out of the shower and dried off his hair. When he got dressed in a white t-shirt and black cargo shorts, he made himself some coffee and sat at his desk to go through any emails he received.</p><p>He snorted to himself. Yeah. <em>Talk about a day off.</em></p><p>A knock sounded from his door and reluctantly, the young commander got up and answered it.</p><p>Rinoa stood there with a pile of folders in her hands and she poked her head out to the side so he could see her. "Hey! Cid wanted me to drop these off for you."</p><p>Squall took some of the folders into his arms and stepped aside so she could come in. "Thanks."</p><p>Rinoa smiled and put away the rest of the folders into his shelf. He almost didn't even have the time to speak with her as she was already almost out the door. "Do you want to have lunch together at the cafeteria?"</p><p>The raven haired turned around and blinked. "Lunch?" she repeated and quickly sent him an apologetic look, "Aw I'm sorry, Squall. I can't since I have a meeting with Nida and Xu about arrangements for some renovation for the library."</p><p>"...Oh." Squall tried not to sound disappointed, but there was a wary edge in his tone he couldn't cover, "It's okay."</p><p>Rinoa nodded, sweetly blowing him a kiss before walking out of his room.</p><p>Squall looked at the door shutting and stared at it for Hyne knew how long.</p><p>He'd be lying if he said that Rinoa rejecting his invitation didn't hurt, because it did. <em>Oh, it did.</em> What the hell was Cid making her do for her to become so… distant? Was that the correct term?</p><p>It was just… Squall couldn't remember a time of no's and cannot's from her whenever he'd ask her to… <em>be with him.</em> She'd always jumped on the opportunity when she could, followed by a lecture about how he should start making time for her more often. He'd pretend to listen to her then, his hand just being clutched around hers in hopes it'd stop her from talking.</p><p>
  <em>I'm probably overthinking it.</em>
</p><p>He shook his head and carried on with his work. <em>Whatever.</em></p><p>…</p><p>"Hey-"</p><p>"Hey! Sorry Squall, I'm in a rush to get these to Xu! You know how she is."</p><p>He didn't even get to say anything else as Rinoa disappeared into the elevator he just got out of. Watching the doors close behind her, Squall frowned and looked away before anyone could question him.</p><p>That was the third time she blew him off.</p><p>It shouldn't have bothered him. Her job was completely valid and he accepted it just like she did with his.</p><p>But damn, it sucked. He tried calling her yesterday and he was left on voicemail three times before he gave up and went to bed. She didn't even bother calling him back.</p><p>Pathetically, he even tried getting through to her with their bond but failed since there was no threat towards her. And the last thing Squall felt like doing was being intrusive.</p><p>...When did he become so desperate for Rinoa's attention? Wasn't it always the other way around?</p><p>…</p><p>It was the last straw when Cid told him that Rinoa went to Timber to see Zone and Watts the next morning.</p><p>He was all right with Watts, <em>to an extent.</em> However, <em>Zone</em> was a different story. Squall wasn't jealous by all means, but it was obvious that Zone had feelings for Rinoa prior to their relationship and the commander couldn't help but feel uneasy whenever he saw the man alone with her.</p><p>Yeah, okay. He <em>was</em> a jealous bastard, so what? He and Zone disliked each other from the start. Their tension only grew worse when he began dating Rinoa.</p><p>But still… that didn't change the fact that Rinoa just left like that. She could've called him, emailed him, texted him. <em>Anything!</em></p><p>He was staring at his phone, wondering, <em>hoping</em> that she would at least do any of those things but after waiting for what felt like an eternity, Squall shoved his phone back into his pocket and hastily went back to his office.</p><p>…</p><p>"Hey!" Rinoa's voice happily sounded from the door as she invited herself in.</p><p>However being the petty idiot he was, Squall refused to acknowledge her and carried on moving his fingers along his keyboard, his eyes not leaving his computer screen.</p><p>"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?" she then asked him and from his peripheral, he could see her sitting down on the chair opposite his desk, "Are you up for some Balamb fish?"</p><p>He didn't answer.</p><p>And he was gripping on his mouse more than he would have liked.</p><p>"Squall? Are you okay?" Rinoa's voice was somewhat hesitant and he wanted to wince inwardly because the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but the devil inside his head told him to remain passive when she said, "Did something happen? You look… mad."</p><p>
  <em>Yeah, no shit. Of course I'm mad! You've been ignoring me this entire week!</em>
</p><p>"I'm busy," he finally told her, his voice abrasive.</p><p>"But Squall, we haven't had time alone with each other in forever!" she whined childishly, flailing her arms around.</p><p>It was then he sent her a sharp look. "And whose fault is that?"</p><p>"What?" The sorceress blinked at him and then realised where he was getting at, "...You're blaming <em>me?</em>"</p><p>"You didn't even answer my calls and every time I tried getting to you, you were busy or," he felt his jaw clench as he bit out the next sentence, "You're in <em>Timber </em>without letting me know."</p><p>Rinoa stayed quiet, in complete loss of words as she just stared at him.</p><p>Squall didn't even know why. She knew what she did! What was there to be shocked about?</p><p>Time ticked and it was long before he heard Rinoa's voice again.</p><p>"So <em>now</em> you know how it feels," she said, a grin creeping up onto her lips to showcase her amusement.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You know," Rinoa hummed, leaning back against her chair as she crossed her arms, "Being too busy. You've done the same with me so many times! All the times I've wanted to talk to you or just <em>be with you</em>, you'd turn me down. Do you know how deflated I'd be when you'd pick work over me? I understand your job is important, Squall, I really do. But nine times out of ten, <em>I </em>was one suffering the most," she sighed and shook her head, "But now that the roles have been reversed, you definitely realise how I felt, right?"</p><p>Squall hunched his shoulders and drifted his gaze away. She had him there and he couldn't even deny it because of how true it was. The guilt was slowly eating him up because yeah, it <em>did</em> feel shitty being turned down all the time, especially from your significant other.</p><p>If someone searched up the word 'hypocrite', Squall Leonhart would be the first result.</p><p>"...Sorry," he said, meekly looking up at her… though in his regular fashion, he couldn't help but shoot back, "At least you know how it feels to be busy all the time."</p><p>Rinoa covered her giggles against her mouth as she nodded. "Oh Squall, you're so impossible sometimes, you know that?!" She joked and went up to him as she leaned down to wrap her arms around his neck, "Just know even if I <em>am</em> busy with work <em>just</em> like how <em>you</em> are, I'll always make time for you in the end, okay?" She left a soft kiss on his lips, "Just like how you do for me! Even though you're always Mr. Pouty face all the time so it's always kind of hard getting you to hang out with me, but you get what I mean!"</p><p>"Don't suppose I could ask Cid to cut down your hours?" he asked bluntly and suggested, "Maybe you should work as my assistant instead."</p><p>Rinoa playfully rolled her eyes. "Sorry Commander, but no can do," she said, noticing the slight pout forming on his lips, "Aww Squall you're so needy for me, aren't you?! How sweet!"</p><p>Heat threatened his cheeks as he scoffed again. "Whatever."</p><p>"Whatever," the sorceress mimicked him in a low voice and snorted when he glared at her, "Okay, okay, I'm done. Come on, do you wanna have dinner with me or not?"</p><p>Squall looked at his computer and then rubbed his eye, letting Rinoa to pull him up from his chair. "Yeah, sure."</p><p>"You freakin' sour puss, at least look happy about it!" She teased him, using her fingers to force a demented smile on his lips, "See? You're even more handsome when you smile!"</p><p>Rinoa giggled when he swatted her hands away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the fact that squall and rinoa didn't have a cutscene together in dissidia made me sad. :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rinoa combed her fingers along Squall's chestnut brown hair, smiling as she shifted her legs a little so his head was comfortable on her lap. He was always so cute when he was sleeping, but she'd never tell him that.</p><p>It was just about an hour ago when she was walking with Locke and Yuna until they stumbled upon Lightning and Snow. Her eyes immediately locked onto Squall, whom they'd been carrying each of his arms on their shoulders. She didn't even have the time to feel surprised to know that he was here too, as she frantically rushed up to his limp body and asked what had happened.</p><p>Apparently he exerted a little too much of his limit break against the enemies they were up against and passed out right at the end. Much to everyone's amusement, Rinoa couldn't help but scold at the Commander even though he wasn't able to hear her.</p><p>She decided to stay behind with him while the others left to meet up with Materia, promising she would catch up once Squall woke up.</p><p>Rinoa sighed. "Idiot. I was worried about you y'know..."</p><p>It was then Squall finally stirred and began peeling open his eyes.</p><p>"Hey there, sleepyhead," Rinoa cooed gently, "You okay?"</p><p>"What...?" He blinked a few times before wincing, "Where the hell am I?"</p><p>"I wish I knew but I have no clue what this place is," she answered.</p><p>Squall looked at her, his steel blue gaze drawing confusion before he seemed to have completely processed her wellbeing. His eyes widened as he shot up like a rocket from her lap. "Rinoa?!" He quickly began analysing her, "What are you doing here? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?!"</p><p>Taken aback by his abrupt concern, Rinoa just smiled and nodded. "Relax, I'm fine! No bruises or anything. I'm more worried about you, mister!"</p><p>He didn't say anything, his eyes travelling up and down her body for any signs of the things that she <em>just</em> mentioned she didn't have. The sorceress couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was such a worry wart sometimes!</p><p>"Squall, aren't you happy to see me?" Rinoa joked as she laced her hand through his gloved one.</p><p>"What?" Squall snapped out of his daze and looked at her before he registered her question, "I am but..." He glanced down at their hands, "Rinoa, this is dangerous. I don't want you getting involved."</p><p>"I'll be fine, don't worry!" she assured him, "The Gods chose me for a reason. I'll be okay as long as you're here with me!" Rinoa then leaned over to him with a giggle, "Even in this world, I can be your strength too, right?" She left an unexpected soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>Suddenly hyper aware of his surroundings and thinking they were being watched, Squall tried fighting off the heat from his cheeks even though it was futile. "Stop laughing," he demanded when he saw her covering her giggles in her palm, "I'm being serious."</p><p>"You already know how I'm like when you are," she teased and snaked her arms around his neck, gently bumping their noses together, "Are you okay though? Are <em>you</em> hurt anywhere?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Liar!"</p><p>"Just a headache," he answered, his voice meek, "But it'll pass."</p><p>"Blah blah I'm Squall, I'll never admit to my own girlfriend that I was a complete buffoon!" Rinoa smacked his arm lightly, "You stupid stubborn goof! You're lucky Lightning and Snow were there, otherwise I would have never forgiven you!"</p><p>The guilt quickly rode on his face. "...Sorry."</p><p>Rinoa sighed, her hand caressing his cheek. "It's fine. Just don't scare me like that again!"</p><p>"I won't. I promise."</p><p>She rested her head against his shoulder, relieved he was still in one piece. "Come on, let's get going," she pulled away and left a comforting kiss against his scar, "I told everyone we'd meet up with them."</p><p>Her knight nodded and stood, offering his hand to her. She gratefully took it and wiped off some of the dust from her skirt.</p><p>"Rinoa," Squall began making her look up at him, seeing his gaze of worry and uncertainty, "Stay close to me when we fight them. <em>Please. </em>I... I can't even <em>bear</em> the thought of almost losing you agai-"</p><p>"Shh, shh," Rinoa hushed, pressing her index finger against his mouth with a grin, "I will! I promise I won't leave your side, okay?"</p><p>Squall stared at her before a small smile disclosed his lips. "Okay."</p><p>"Now come on!" Rinoa pulled him along with a laugh, "Tell me about your new friends you made here!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squall's grip on the telephone progressively kept tightening. He was sure he was going to break it any second. "Xu, I'm already signing the paperwork for the new cadets-" He stopped, pulling the phone away from his ear a little when he heard her having a go at Nida for some reason. Seriously, what was with her all of a sudden? What was with <em>everyone</em> all of a sudden? Nobody wanted to seem to leave him alone and get on with the work he was supposed to do. What was the point of being a Commander with all these responsibilities when he could barely fulfill any of them without being constantly bombarded with annoying distractions?</p>
<p>Without saying anything more, Squall slammed the phone down onto the receiver and pulled the plug out from its socket because screw it. He couldn't take another stupid call anymore.</p>
<p>He shifted in his desk chair and focused back onto the screen of his computer, continuing to finish the reply of the email he was supposed to send out <em>two hours</em> ago.</p>
<p>Just as he hit the send button, a knock came through his office door which furthered his irritation.</p>
<p><em>Please don't let it be Xu.</em> Hearing her complain through the phone was one thing, but in person was an entirely different thing.</p>
<p>When he was about to tell the person to come back later, the door had already opened.</p>
<p>Rinoa quietly came in, carrying their one year old daughter against her chest as she shut the door behind her. When the raven haired noticed his situation, she immediately winced. "I'm sorry, bad timing?"</p>
<p>Squall instantly relaxed, the stress and anger disappearing when he lay his eyes on the two of them. "No, no, it's fine."</p>
<p>Relieved, Rinoa started walking over to him, looking at their daughter with a laugh. "She wanted to see you. Do you wanna go over to daddy, Julia?"</p>
<p>Little Julia made excited breathing noises when she saw him, flailing her hands around to reach for him. The sight made Squall smile, his chest covering with warmth as Rinoa handed her over to him on his lap. "Missed me, didn't you?" he asked Julia as she started giggling. Squall let out a chuckle himself and left a soft kiss on her forehead, "I missed you too."</p>
<p>He heard Rinoa sigh and looked up to see her slumping down on the chair opposite his desk. "You look tired," he told her, noticing the light dark circles underneath her eyes.</p>
<p>Rinoa sent him a worn smile. "You do too."</p>
<p>Squall shook his head with a sigh of his own and stared at the state of his desk. "It's been busy."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I could tell. I walked past Xu without her noticing me and she didn't sound very happy."</p>
<p>"What else is new?" he snorted dryly, glancing down at his daughter who was idly playing with his jacket, "It's been like that for the last two years whenever we get new trainees. There's always a screw up in the system that's bound to happen."</p>
<p>"Mm," Rinoa hummed, "I mean, doesn't it get even worse when you're the headmaster?"</p>
<p>Squall grunted quietly. "Why do you think I'm still refusing Cid's offer? Looking at the monstrosity that's his office gives me the biggest headache."</p>
<p>"I guess so," Rinoa smiled at Julia, changing the subject, "She played with Angelo today and managed to tire her out that she fell asleep."</p>
<p>"Really?" Amused, Squall balanced Julia's feet on his lap so that she was standing on it, "And <em>you</em> haven't slept at all today? I can already tell you're going to be a bothersome when you're older, huh?"</p>
<p>Julia giggled as he left a few more ticklish kisses on her face before settling her back down again.</p>
<p>There was a moment of comforting silence between them, save for their daughter's baby babbles. Then Rinoa went on about the other things she did with Julia and how she was starting to say a few words. Walking wasn't far off from the equation either and Squall smiled, happy to know that their daughter was progressing well. He could still remember a month ago when they managed to make her waddle back and forth between them in the comfort of their living room. It was something Squall treasured dearly.</p>
<p>He and Rinoa were still young... a young married couple with a child at that. Having a baby at nineteen was unheard of in Balamb, especially in the centre of Garden and while Julia wasn't meant to be so early in their lives, nobody dared to speak up about it as well as their marriage. Laguna was more than happy to be a grandfather and Ellone was excited to become an aunt. Their friends practically threw a congratulations party for them. Then Selphie and Quistis hosted a baby shower for Rinoa later down the line.</p>
<p>Squall managed his time better than before, because there was no way in <em>Hell</em>  he'd give up any time being with his wife and daughter. He was the Commander of Garden to many, but he was a father and husband to two people he cared about and changed his life the most.</p>
<p>"I was thinking," he said before he could stop himself. Rinoa blinked at him as he hesitantly continued, "Do... Do you wanna take a week or two off with me? We can bring Angelo along too and just go somewhere... as a family."</p>
<p>He didn't know why the last part sounded so foreign against his tongue. Oh yeah, maybe because it<em> was.</em></p>
<p>Rinoa grinned gleefully at him. "You mean like a family vacation?"</p>
<p>Squall just nodded, ignoring the fluster on his cheeks. "Yeah. Anywhere you want to go," he smiled at the sounds of his daughter's excitement, "She seems to be on board with it."</p>
<p>"Of course she is," Rinoa laughed and nodded, "All right, that sounds fun! When do you want to start packing?"</p>
<p>He thought for a second, gazing at his work load and then at Julia chewing on the zipper of his jacket. "I'll get Quistis to fill in for me, she won't mind. We can start getting ready now and leave tomorrow?"</p>
<p>Rinoa beamed and practically jumped up from her seat. "No arguments there!"</p>
<p>Julia seemed to have shared the same enthusiasm as she started clapping her hands. Squall inwardly laughed at their similarities and stood up himself, safely holding Julia against him. He leaned down to place a kiss on Rinoa's lips before taking her hand into his free one. "Leonhart family trip is set."</p>
<p>"Squall," Rinoa snorted as they headed out the door, "You sound like such a <em>dad</em>."</p>
<p>"...Please don't tell anyone I said that."</p>
<p>"Oh, I won't."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. cherish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squall couldn't take his eyes off of her.</p><p>Every time the wind blew, he would shamelessly shoot his eyes towards Rinoa just in time to see her raven hair dancing along the gust. It became a habit, a subconscious habit. The first few times, he would try his hardest just to merely peek at her just so his friends wouldn't catch on. He was so stupidly naive because they caught on immediately whenever he and Rinoa would talk to one another or just even simply stand next to each other. It was obvious everyone was trying to set them up.</p><p>Squall would say nothing at their smirks and the sound of Selphie and Zell's sniggering. Rinoa stayed... Or <em>pretended</em> to stay oblivious the entire time up until he rescued her in space.</p><p>When he saved her from the sorceress memorial, things changed. As much as he didn't want to admit it, things changed drastically for his heart.</p><p>And suddenly, he couldn't bear the thought of losing Rinoa ever again.</p><p>He had fallen for her and made a silent vow to become her Knight, the time compression wasn't going to stop it.</p><p>This devotion he had for her... He couldn't never explain it. She changed him in a way no one else could. She opened him up so easily, ushering and pestering him to get out of his comfort zone. She knew whenever he wanted to be alone, giving him a silent but contagious smile before gently squeezing his hand and then granting the privacy he needed for himself.</p><p>Squall was definitely the lucky one. He was a socially awkward mess compared to Rinoa's outgoing nature. He couldn't understand how she was putting up with his schedule, his moods and most importantly, <em>him</em> in general. He never had time to learn about being an idealistic boyfriend and he completely ignored Irvine's advice because... <em>Hell no.</em></p><p>Rinoa would see him trying too hard, because he was that noticeable, and then laugh, reassuring him that all she would want was for him to be himself.</p><p>Squall would relax then as she'd give him a sweet peck on the lips. He was still surprised how easily she could calm him, and how easily flustered he would get whenever she initiated close contact first.</p><p>It was only a year after Ultimecia's defeat and Squall could never fully shake off his insecurities. Though with Rinoa around now, he was almost getting there... <em>Almost.</em></p><p>Right now he hung back as he watched Rinoa talk with Doctor Kadowaki outside the entrance of Garden, her back facing him. The wind started again and he smiled when Rinoa's hair blew along with it. There was never a time where he'd get tired of seeing such a sight. He loved everything about her but her hair was always something he found himself getting lost in. It felt like he was in the Raganarok again when it took its first flight. The memory of Rinoa tilting her head back smiling at him was engraved in his head, and he'd be damned if he ever forgot about it.</p><p>"Hellooooo, earth to Squaaaall~!"</p><p>Squall jolted out of his daze as he saw Rinoa's hand waving in front of his face. "Oh..." He trailed off before focusing his eyes down at her, "Sorry."</p><p>"Aw, I wish I took a picture of your face just now!" Rinoa laughed and poked at his lips, "I'd cherish it and leave a kiss on it every time you're away on a mission. At least it'll remind me that you're not Mr. Grumpy Pants all the time, huh?"</p><p>He gently waved her hand off his face, intertwining it with his own. "That would be creepy, actually."</p><p>She stuck her tongue out at him. "To you!"</p><p>The Commander smiled, parts of his teeth showing this time as he caressed her hair. "But since it's you, I don't mind."</p><p>"Of course you shouldn't mind, Squall!" Rinoa lightly smacked his shoulder, "I'm your girlfriend and looots of relationships do even weirder things than that!"</p><p>"Like Irvine and Selphie?"</p><p>Rinoa crunched up her nose and quickly shook her head. "I don't even want to know, especially with Irvine!" She squeezed their hands together and went on her toes to leave a kiss on his lips, "But I wouldn't be surprised if you had thoughts like that too, Squall. Hmmm?"</p><p>He knew she was joking, though... "I'm a man, I have urges too."</p><p>The young sorceress pulled back, eyes widening.</p><p>Before she could say anything, Squall hurriedly intervened. "Not <em>now</em>, Rinoa! That's only when you're-" He stopped abruptly, his face reddening into many layers because he had no idea where he was going with this, "Forget it, I'm not gonna entertain you with this."</p><p>Rinoa burst out laughing but her fluster showcased on her face as well, almost matching his. "<em>Only</em> when I'm ready?" she finished off for him and poked his forehead, "You meanie! I was waiting for you to be ready!"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"SeeDs at least go through one or two classes of sex education, right?" Rinoa placed her hands on her hips, "For some reason I thought you were the type to skip them."</p><p>Squall frowned at her before rolling his eyes. "Of course I didn't. Learning about that stuff is impor- <em>Rinoa</em>," he sighed, his blush still barricading his cheeks, "Can we talk about this later?" They were supposed to get the car ready for their trip to Esther. He was just admiring how beautiful she looked today. How did this suddenly turn into a conversation about-</p><p>"Later when we're in our hotel? Where there's only <em>one</em> bed?" Rinoa teased and leaned up against his face.</p><p>The last thing he wanted was anyone eavesdropping on them. "Okay, <em>we're going,</em>" Squall grabbed her hand and pulled her along towards his car, ignoring her constant teasing and whiny apologies.</p><p>The wind picked up once more and he glanced back at her. Even though she was talking distractedly, even mimicking his voice in some sentences with her hair sticking to her face, Squall found himself loving all of it.</p><p>Because he wouldn't change her for the world.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. certainty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as Rinoa was entering the kitchen, she stopped mid way when she heard the front door clicking open.</p><p>Squall stepped inside, drenched from the rain.</p><p>And was completely shirtless.</p><p>"Okay..." Rinoa trailed off, arching one of her brows, "What happened to the rest of your clothes?"</p><p>"A behemoth thought they were lunch," he responded, kicking the door shut as he set his gun blade to the side and took off his gloves.</p><p>Rinoa blinked at him before she snorted out a laugh. "I think I might have to thank that behemoth then. I definitely wouldn't mind seeing you come home like this everyday!"</p><p>Squall only rolled his eyes, gently flicking her forehead before leaving a kiss on it. "Of course you'd say that," he said and then started to head upstairs, "I'm gonna go take a shower."</p><p>"Hold on a second," she said, pulling his arm as she noticed a few new bruises on his back, "Did the behemoth do that to you as well?"</p><p>"Yeah," Squall tried waving the matter off, "It's fine, it's no big deal."</p><p>"Squall Leonhart, you are <em>not</em> about lie to my face like that when you're practically limping as well!" Rinoa retaliated, pointing a finger at him, "You're gonna sit in that bath tub while I treat your wounds, understood?"</p><p>"...Yes, Rinoa."</p><p>Honestly, sometimes it felt like she acted more like a Commander than he did.</p><p>...</p><p>"Oh, sorry!" Rinoa cringed when Squall hissed at the ointment touching his skin, "Too much?"</p><p>"Just... rub it a little slower."</p><p>She nodded and did so. "Hyne, Squall. Sometimes I worry about this sort of thing."</p><p>"Why's that?"</p><p>Rinoa tilted her head. "Because it's dangerous out there, dummy. I feel like there'll be a day where you won't come home."</p><p>Squall didn't say anything and she took this as an indication that he was thinking of how to respond. She smiled, shaking her head before she continued treating him and helped him clean up.</p><p>They had dinner and Angelo was excited to see Squall had come back and was spoiled with the few treats he found for her. They then cleaned the dishes together and brushed their teeth before finally tucking into bed.</p><p>It was quiet, save for Angelo's soft snoring from the other side of their room. Rinoa was about to drift off to sleep until Squall's voice stopped her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Rin."</p><p>Rinoa blinked. "What?"</p><p>Squall turned to face her, guilt being ridden in his eyes. He looked so vulnerable. "I'm sorry for worrying you all the time, I-"</p><p>"Shh," she said, placing a finger against his lips with a smile, "It's okay, Squall. I know how important your job is and I know you're the strongest person I've ever met."</p><p>"That's an understatement," Squall gave her a wry look but intertwined her hand with his, leaving a kiss against her knuckles, "But I always think about you when I'm not home. And Angelo of course," he chuckled out, "It keeps me going."</p><p>Rinoa's sleepy smile had widened. "I've been getting the hang of my sorceress powers, ya know. It won't be too long till I'm gonna be there with you, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, it won't," he smiled, his fingers moving her hair over her ear, "You'll probably be protecting me instead."</p><p>"Probably? Oh I will be, mister!" Rinoa poked his nose as she laughed, "Now, <em>sleep</em>. You have the whole weekend off, right? I have stuff planned for us so I don't wanna waste it."</p><p>Having a few days off wasn't so foreign to him anymore, thankfully. "Right, right," Squall said and began watching her doze off into slumber, "Love you."</p><p>"Mm, love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>